The Santoryu Swordsman of the Whirpool
by RyuUchihaSenju
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Naruto is born as a triplet with his two siblings containing the Yin and Yang Half of the Kyuubi. Taking the path of the sword, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to protect those close to him, even if it meant death. Strong/Smart/Fuinjutsu using/Mature/Santoryu Naruto; Slight Crossover with One Piece(Obviously)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I'm here with a new story that I've been thinking about for a while. In this chapter, there's not that much action because I want you guys to get an idea of how each character is like, but don't worry, the next chapter will have more action than this one you can bet on that. So with that,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece, or any other anime.**

 **Summary: Naruto was born as a triplet with his two siblings, Naruko and Menma, containing the Yin and Yang halves of the Kyuubi. With their father, Minato Namikaze, being preoccupied training their older sister, Mito, who was a Chunin, and their mother, Kushina Uzumaki, being tasked with making sure his siblings gain some control over the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto is left alone to train himself, which he himself prefers. Taking the path of the sword, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to protect those close to him, even if it meant death. Strong/Smart/Fuinjutsu using/Mature/Santoryu Naruto**

 **Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his New Siblings.**

 _6 years ago_

 _In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, on the day October 10 on a Full moon, there stood, in all of it's glory, the 9-Tailed Demon Fox known as the Kyuubi destroying anything in it's line of sight._

 _It's tails were said be able to create tidal waves, destroy mountains, and create earthquakes. Right now, it was proving one of those theories as it's tails smashed against the ground, causing earthquakes to occur._

 _No one knew where this beast came from and how it was even here in the first place, aside from a few, but they knew that if they didn't stop it from rampaging, they would all die. So ninjas rose up to try and stop this monster, to protect their village and the people within it. There were the sounds of shouting and explosions down on the battlefield._

"Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" _a shinobi yelled._

 _The shinobi all around started reaching into there back pouches and withdrawing kunai and threw them at the beast, but to no avail._

"It's not working! What do we do it's getting closer?! **"** _Another shinobi yelled._

 _As soon as he said that there was a yellow flash that stopped all actions to see what the flash was._

"It's the Fourth Hokage!" _The previous shinobi said._

 _Another ninja noticed there was someone next to him and gasped._

"Look, it's also the Third Hokage, right next to him!" _The ninja said._

 _All the ninjas cheered, thinking, with the two Hokage, they're sure to be able to defeat this beast once and for all._

 _There stood a 5'11 man on a giant toad with golden hair and two bangs that covered each of the man's face. He wore shinobi attire that consisted of a long blue-sleeved shirt with a dark green sleeve-less vest that had a lot of pockets over it. The most noticeable feature of his clothing was the white trench coat with flames that were at the end of the coat and a kanji in the middle that stood for "Fourth"._

 _Next to him was another man, who was at a height of 5'3, wearing light combat attire, consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back is the kanji for "fire" (_ 火 _, hi)._

 _These were the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 'Professor' and 'God of Shinobi'._

"Everyone great work! Now, stand back! The Third Hokage and I will deal with this. Go and help the citizens and try to stop the fires." _The Fourth shouted. The ninjas obliged to their leader's orders knowing that if anyone could beat the beast, it was the two hokage._

 _Minato stared at Hiruzen with sadness in his eyes._

"Lord Third," Hiruzen looked at Minato, "are you really sure you want to do this?"

 _Hiruzen just gave Minato a reassuring smile._

"I'm sure, Minato. I believe it is time for the next generation to handle things from here on out and I can't think of a better person to lead that generation other than you."

 _Minato closed his eyes, not wanting tears to come out, and clenched his hands. He unclenched his hands after a couple of seconds, and reopened his eyes to show they were burning with determination._

 _Minato nodded his head to Hiruzen and they looked towards the Kyuubi._

 _Everything after that happened occurred so fast._

 _Minato teleporting directly over the Kyuubi with Gamabunta squashing him, which he then dismissed Gamabunta and teleported the Kyuubi, Hiruzen, and himself to another location._

 _Minato disappearing and reappearing again with Kushina, who was holding three bundles colored orange, yellow, and red, this time in his hands._

 _Kushina was a 5'5 woman well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — that fell down to her waist with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blue blouse under a long, loose-fitting tan dress. She also wore a wristband that was dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that was lavender._

 _Kushina creating a Fuinjutsu Barrier and holding the Kyuubi down with her chains._

 _Minato preparing the_ _ **Eight Trigam Seal**_ _and placing the orange and yellow bundle on the alter._

 _Hiruzen using the_ _ **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_ _and sealing the Yin Half into the yellow bundle and sealing the Yang Half into the orange half, before he collapsed to the ground, dead._

 _After that day, Minato informed the village of how Hiruzen sacrificed himself to seal the beast into his two children, Naruko and Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, stating that they were heroes for keeping the Kyuubi at bay. This made everyone in the village build a statue in honor of Hiruzen and treat the two as if they were celebrities._

Now: 6 Years after Kyuubi attack

Behind a nice 2 story house that looked like it could fit 3 families, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family of five can be seen outside doing various things.

The first family member was a boy, who looked no older than 6 and was at a height of 3'6, with spiky golden hair, violet eyes, and 3 whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a plain white shirt with the Uzumaki Swirl on the front that was on fire, blue shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He was currently sitting in lotus position, trying to hold up a leaf with his chakra.

This was Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jinchuriki to the Yang Half of the Kyuubi and second born child to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

The next family member was a girl, who looked the same age as Menma and was at a height of 3'5, the average height for a 6 year old, with long smooth golden hair tied into two ponytails, deep blue eyes, and 3 whisker marks on his cheeks like Menma as well. She was wearing a yellow shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. She was currently trying to reach the top of a tree with his feet using chakra.

This was Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jinchuriki to the Yin Half of the Kyuubi and third born child to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

The third family member was also a girl, who looked about 5 years older than them and was at a height of 5'0, very tall for her age, with long red smooth hair that reached the middle of her back, violet eyes, high B-Cup breasts, and a figure that would make most women jealous. She was wearing a dark red shirt with a black ANBU-like vest over it, black shinobi pants with a white bandage wrap around the right ankle, and black shinobi sandals. She was currently sparring with her father, Minato, with nothing but Taijutsu.

This was Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, first born child to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and prodigy at the same level as Itachi, who was also a Chunin like her.

The last two members are of course, Kushina Uzumaki, who was watching the progress of Naruko and Menma, and Minato Namikaze, who was sparring with Mito.

While they were all training, a young boy, who looked the same age as Naruko and Menma and was at a height of 3'8, taller than the average 6 year old, with short spiky red hair, dark blue eyes, and dragon-like pupils was watching them all train with a small smile in his face from inside the house. The boy was wearing a crimson red T-shirt, black shorts, and black shinobi sandals.

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the youngest born child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Despite Naruto not being able to train with his family, he loved his family and was happy for his siblings.

He was a smart child and understood why his parents needed to concentrate on his other siblings.

Last year, his parents took them all into the living room and explained what occurred on the night of the Kyuubi attack. Naruko and Menma, of course started to cry, causing Kushina and Minato to console them with Mito watching from the sides staring sadly at them. Naruto, though, didn't cry and grew determined to help and protect his siblings in anyway, even though they were technically older then him.

After that, Kushina told the two that she would help them control the Kyuubi's chakra so that they wouldn't have to worry about harming anyone, making them smile, and Minato told Mito that he would train her harder than before to make sure that she was prepared for the world and, if Naruko and Menma lose control when they're not around, to calm them down.

Naruko and Menma noticed that they left out Naruto and asked about it. Minato and Kushina looked sadly at them then to Naruto before they explained to him that they couldn't train him as much as they would the others because for the reasons explained before.

They knew how Mito, Naruko, and Menma would react so they weren't surprised when they started to yell at them and state that it wasn't fair to Naruto.

What they all didn't expect was for Naruto to give them a small smile, that showed no sadness at all, and say that it was ok.

Mito tried explaining to him that it wasn't alright for them to get training, but he didn't. Menma and Naruko nodded in agreement to her words, wanting to train with their brother too.

Naruto felt happy that his siblings cared for him that they would try and argue that what Minato and Kushina were doing was wrong, but he didn't want his parents to feel worse than they already did so he told them that he understood why they needed to be trained more than he did and that he actually preferred training alone.

Kushina and Minato, surprising him as well, also said that it wasn't right for them and asked why he wasn't complaining at least a little.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, but you could see on his face that he was genuinely happy.

After spending a lot of time convincing them that it was alright, his parents and siblings finally relented, hesitantly. Though, Minato asked Naruto if he needed anything at all, he shouldn't be afraid to ask.

This made Naruto, who was about to decline, pause before he thought about it.

He remembered reading on about the other hidden villages and the famous shinobi that resided there. His interest was piqued when he read some information on a Shinobi from Kumo named Killer Bee, who was the Jinchuriki to the Hachibi and used 8 swords to fight his enemies.

Naruto, deciding the path he wanted to take, asked if he could have a sword.

Although Minato and Kushina were slightly worried about Naruto harming himself, they thought that it would be a great idea and Kushina gained a huge smile as she thought about the perfect sword.

Kushina quickly rushed out of the living room and came back with a white sheathed sword, gaining the family's attention. She held the sword in her hands for a long time, just staring at it, before she smiled and nodded, sticking it out to Naruto.

Naruto's face that day was the face of total awe and excitement as he took the sword from his mother's hands. When he unsheathed it, Naruto couldn't help but be even more in awe at the beauty of the blade itself.

Menma and Naruko, who had stars in their eyes, were shouting things about how Naruto got such a cool sword and complained that they didn't have one, while Mito stared impressed.

Naruto asked his mother what the sword was and she told him that was from her grandfather, who was the leader of the clan at the time, and told him that with that sword, her grandfather was able to cut down several enemies within seconds.

Naruto couldn't believe he had such an amazing sword in his hands and, in a rare moment of showing excitement, hugged his mother, thanking her profusely.

Kushina, of course, hugged him back saying your welcome while Minato watched the scene with a smile and his siblings grinning.

Mito asked their mother what the sword's name was and she answered,

"This sword's name, from what I was told, is **Wado** **Ichimonji**."

From that day on, Naruto became the owner for **Wado Ichimonji** and was a dedicated swordsman.

That didn't mean he neglected training in other fields as well.

After he received that sword, Minato and Kushina gave him several scrolls on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and more importantly, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu.

He spent the whole year starting that day reading and training himself as hard as he could.

He did push-ups, sit-ups, bench presses, lifted weights, and, after being proficient enough in Fuinjutsu, running with gravity seals.

Naruto started training in Shape transformation and chakra control, where he mastered tree walking and was starting water walking.

He went through katas from several different types of fighting styles.

Started practicing his calligraphy and by the end of the year, was a level 5 out of 10 Seal Master on the Uzumaki scale, showing his Uzumaki blood.

More importantly, Naruto trained his swordsmanship by studying on other swordsmen and swords women from the other hidden villages, mostly concentrating on Killer Bee because he promised himself that day that he would create his own type of swords style that would surpass all others.

Everyone knows how Uzumaki's are with their promises so you can easily bet that Naruto will do just that.

Naruto looked away from the window when he saw that they were heading in. Looking around his room, he found **Wado Ichimonji** and strapped it to his left hip.

Another thing about Naruto was that ever since he got his sword, he was never seen without except when using the bathroom.

"Guess it's time for dinner."

Uzumaki-Namikaze Dinner Table

As everyone sat at the table with Kushina in the kitchen getting the food, Menma laughed as he pointed at Naruko, who was covered in dirt and leaves, with his left hand.

"Look at your hair, Naruko! You have so much leaves in it!"

Naruko growled as she glared at Menma with her hair floating in the air, similar to how Kushina's hair when she's angry.

"Shut it!" She smirked as she remembered something, "At least I'm not still trying to keep a leaf on my forehead, unlike you."

Menma stopped laughing and glared at the smug looking Naruko.

"Hey, that's not my fault! Mommy said that it would be harder for me because my Kyuubi half was more," his face grew confused, wondering what the word his mother used to describe his Kyuubi.

Minato smiled and decided to fill in the word for his son.

"The word is 'potent', Menma."

Menma's face brightened up and smiled at his dad.

"Yeah! That's the word! Thanks, Daddy!"

Naruko looked in between Menma and their dad before she gained a frown, not liking that Menma was getting so much attention.

"You're just making an excuse."

Menma lost his smile and frowned at Naruko.

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

Before Naruko could yell out her reply, Menma and Naruko shivered as they suddenly felt really cold.

They robotically turned their heads, while sweating, to the seat adjacent to where Kushina would sit next to Minato, who was also sweating nervously and chuckling.

Mito smiled a creepy smile as a dark purple like aura surrounded her.

"If you two don't stop arguing, I will take action and trust me, you won't like what I'll do."

Menma and Naruko shivered and started hugging each other while nodding.

"We're sorry, Mito-Nee."

Mito nodded in satisfaction and the aura disappeared, making Minato, Menma, and Naruko release a sigh of relief.

Menma and Naruko blinked and realized that they were still hugging. They immediately leg go of one another and let out an 'EW!', causing Mito roll her eyes at their childish antics, but could see a smile on her face.

Minato chuckled watching all his children acting so carefree. He heard the sound of a door closing from upstairs and when he heard footsteps getting closer, his smile grew.

Looking towards entrance, Minato greeted his youngest child.

"Hello, Naruto. How was your day?"

Naruto smiled kindly at him and sat next Mito, who ruffled his hair in greeting.

"My day was good, father. I'm getting better with using my sword. I think by the next year or so, I should have a grasp on the basis for my sword style I'm creating."

Minato gained an interested look and Mito looked curiously at Naruto.

"What type of swords style are you creating, Otouto?"

Menma and Naruko looked across the table to Naruto, excitedly waiting for his answer.

Naruto chuckled, thinking that if anyone saw this, they would think that he was the older one out of the three.

"I want to keep it a surprise, but I'll give you a hint. I will be using multiple swords in this swords style."

This got the whole family wondering and guessing how much swords Naruto will use.

Minato even thought that Naruto somehow was able to recreate Killer Bee's 8 swords style, but thought it was unlikely because he didn't witness it first hand.

Menma and Naruko started having crazy imaginations of Naruto growing extra arms and using 9 swords.

Mito was the most reasonable as she guessed that he would be using 2 swords.

Before they could think about the idea some more, Kushina walked in holding a tray of steaming hot Ramen, which they served when it was a special occasion.

She placed it on the table and gave a big grin.

"Dinner is served!"

With that, everyone dug into their dinner without delay.

Naruto, in the middle of eating, paused and asked,

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are we having ramen today?"

Everyone literally chocked in the middle of eating their ramen and when they cleared their throats, Naruko stared in disbelief at Naruto.

"How could you forget, Naruto? It's our birthday! We turn 6 six today, remember?"

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish and if you looked closely, you would see a small pink blush on his face.

"Sorry, it's just I was so into training I guess I forgot what day it was today."

Minato also added his own input.

"Also, we're also celebrating the defeat of Kyuubi, so after we're done eating, we're all going out to join in on the festival and when we come back, Your mother and I along with some others will give you our gifts."

Menma let out a loud 'Hell yeah', where he was later hit in the head by Kushina, who said not to curse, Naruko did something similar, but didn't curse, scared of getting hit, and Naruto grinned.

After they finished their ramen, the Uzumaki-Namikaze family went to their respective rooms and changed to their yukata.

Kushina was dressed in a white kimono with pink ribbon, Mito was dressed in a dark purple kimono with a yellow ribbon, and Naruko was dressed in a yellow kimono with a blue ribbon.

Minato was dressed in a white yukata with red sash, Menma was dressed in a orange yukata with a yellow sash, and Naruto was dressed in a red yukata with a black sash that also held **Wado Ichimonji** on his left hip.

Making sure they had everything one last time, the family of 6 left their house and joined in on the festival.

As they walked in the streets, people of the village greeted them, with Menma, Naruko, and Naruto being congratulated a 'Happy Birthday'. Many teenage boys gazed at Mito lustfully, but were prevented from doing anything by killer intent or KI from Minato and Kushina as well as their girlfriends, sisters, and mothers slapping the back of their heads.

When they reached the area with the stands, Minato and Kushina allowed them to go have fun and meet back at the top of the Hokage Monument to watch the fireworks.

Menma and Naruko immediately ran from the group and spent most of their time having competition in each stand, trying to best the other in the festival games, such as dart throwing, fish catching, and etc.

Mito sighed, deciding to follow them, to make sure they didn't cause too much trouble.

Naruto, like his siblings, decided to visit some stands, but unlike them, he visited stands that sold some food, clothing, and stuff like that.

Naruto walked away from a stand that sold some fish balls, thanking the owner of the stand, who gave him some extra fish balls for his birthday.

He smiled as he enjoyed the sweet yet salty taste of the fish balls, but was startled when he felt something bump against him.

Looking down, his left eyebrow rose in curiosity when he noticed it was a girl, who looked no older than 4, in her hands was a paper bag that was steaming, which he deduced to be bread inside the bag.

The girl backed away from him and looked slightly scared, but she literally froze when he heard a yell of what sounded like an old man.

"Get back here, you little thief!"

Naruto brought his head up from the girl, who still stood there frozen, and saw that it was in fact an old man around the age of 50-60 running towards there direction.

Naruto placed his left hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to jump, and asked her a question.

"Did you steal that?"

The girl looked straight into his eyes and he saw pain and fear in her eyes. The girl didn't even answer him and just brought the bag closer to her chest.

Naruto sighed and turned in the direction of the old man at the same time said man reached them.

The old man was glaring at the little girl and was going to yell at her, until he noticed who was next to her.

"Namikaze-sama! I didn't notice you there!"

Naruto yet again sighed at being addressed with 'sama'.

"It's fine. Please, just call me 'Naruto'."

The old man replied in an excited tone,

"Of course, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto just accepted that was the best he would get and decided to get back to the problem at hand.

"Can you tell me why you were chasing this girl?"

The old man regained his scowl and glared at the girl, who shrunk trying to hide herself behind the bag in her hands.

"This little girl came to my shop and when I was with another customer, she grabbed one of the bags of bread that was meant for someone else and ran away."

Naruto now confirmed that the girl did indeed still the bag and decided to solve the situation.

"How much was this bag?"

The old man looked confused, but answered.

"Well, Naruto-sama, one bag of bread would cost just 500 yen."

Naruto took out the price for the bread and gave it to the old man, shocking him and the little girl.

"Here, now, you don't have to chase this little girl anymore."

The old man tried to argue with him, stating that he couldn't accept it, but Naruto convinced him that it was alright.

The old man, after thanking Naruto profusely, left back to his shop.

When he was gone from his sights, Naruto looked backed down at the awed looking girl.

"Now, can you tell me why you had to steal this bag of bread, instead of paying?"

The girl decided to answer Naruto because after Naruto paid the food for her, she saw him as a nice guy.

The girl looked down in shame while she answered,

"I don't have any money and I was really hungry."

Naruto already figured that out and so he asked more specifically.

"Why don't you have money? Don't you have any parents here with you?"

The girl looked even more depressed than before.

"I don't have a mommy or daddy. They died when I was a baby."

Naruto noticed her state of clothing which was just a large rag and felt incredibly bad for the girl and said,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

The girl heard how bad Naruto felt and she looked up quickly, shaking her head.

"No! It's not your fault! Don't be sad!"

Naruto stared, surprised, at the girl's sudden shout before he chuckled.

"I forgot to introduce myself," Naruto stuck out his right hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. What's your name?"

Th girl looked smiled, happy to see he wasn't sad, and answered,

"Hi Naruto, I'm Mitsuki!"

Naruto smiled as he thought the name 'Beautiful Moon' matched the little girl, who looked really cute with shiny black hair and bright amber eyes.

"That's a beautiful name, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki blushed cutely because that was the first time anyone ever complimented her for her name, but gasped as she realized something.

"Oh no! I forgot!"

Naruto wondered what made her gasp and asked her about it.

"What's wrong, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked apologetically at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to go. My friends are waiting for me."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief after he discovered it wasn't life threatening and smiled kindly at her.

"That's alright. I was actually done looking at the other stands so why don't I go with you?"

Mitsuki smiled brightly at Naruto.

"Sure!"

Mitsuki then grabbed his left hand with her right hand and started to drag him with her as they ran through the crowd of people, who were watching the whole scene with smiles on their faces, thinking how nice of a boy Naruto was.

By the time they stopped running, they reached an alleyway and the sight that met Naruto's eyes made him feel so sick.

4 children, 3 boys and 1 girl, in the same rag-like clothing were seen sitting around, looking absolutely miserable. They all looked the same age as Mitsuki and that was the thing that made Naruto feel sick, that 5 four year olds were living on the streets instead of in an orphanage.

When Mitsuki yelled out a 'Hey Guys!', the children lost their looks of misery and gained looks of hope as they saw the bag of bread in her hands.

They quickly rushed to them and Mitsuki started to divide the bread equally amongst them and herself, each one getting 2 bread for themselves.

Naruto watched as they ate and saw how happy they were to have something to eat, even though it was just bread.

This made Naruto feel even more bad for them and his eyes grew determined to help out these kids anyway he could, despite himself being a child as well.

Mitsuki, after she and the rest of the other kids finished their bread, realized she never introduced Naruto and quickly got the other kids attention.

"Guys, I want you guys to meet the guy who made it all possible for us to have food," the kids perked up and she motioned to Naruto, who they never noticed until now, "This is Naruto. He bought this for us and he didn't want anything in return! He's a really nice guy."

Naruto smiled kindly and waved.

"Like she said, I'm Naruto and I don't think I really did that much."

Mitsuki shook her head side to side.

"No, you really helped us. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be in big trouble."

Naruto sighed, deciding not to argue. He knew he would never win an argument with a girl.

Mitsuki smiled seeing that he accepted her thanks and turned to the others.

"You guys should introduce yourselves too."

They nodded and the first to approach him was a boy with black hair and green eyes that showed intelligence.

The boy politely bowed and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Daichi. Just Daichi. I don't really know who my parents are, but that doesn't bother me. Thank you for your help."

Naruto accepted his thanks and shook his hand.

Daichi stepped back and the next boy to approach him had brown hair and equally brown eyes.

The boy didn't seem to be the type with manners, and that showed with his sloppy bow and him scratching the back of his head with his left hand and a blush on his face.

"I'm Genki. Sorry, I'm not used to being so proper, but yeah like Mitsuki said, thanks."

Naruto chuckled as Mitsuki scolded Genki for introducing himself in such an improper way.

Naruto watched as the last boy walked up to him.

The boy had black hair like Daichi and bright blue eyes.

When the boy looked up at Naruto in the eyes, he brought his head back down with a blush and bowed.

"I'm Kiyoshi. Thank you for you help."

Naruto told him that it was no problem in a soft tone, seeing as the boy seemed really shy.

The last of the group who didn't introduce themselves walked up.

She had long dirty blonde hair and, surprisingly, grey eyes.

She had her head down, with her hair casting a shadow over her eyes.

Naruto was about to ask what was wrong until she took him by surprise and hugged him, shocking him slightly and making him freeze.

He broke out of his shocked state when he felt her shaking and his shirt to get damp.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Naruto concluded that she was more emotionally in pain than the others and that this was probably the first time that anyone has helped them.

Looking at the others faces, he saw how they looked sadly at the girl currently hugging him.

He hugged her back, telling her comforting words, and when she finally calmed down, the girl backed up and wiped her tears away.

The girl gave him a small smile with a blush, embarrassed that she lost control like that and said,

"Sorry about that, but I really am thankful for you helping us. I'm Kokoa, by the way. Even if you feel that you didn't do enough, you did more than anyone that we've met."

Naruto scratched his cheek with his left hand in embarrassment.

After all the introductions were done, Naruto watched as they talked about how great it was to finally eat and how they laughed enjoying just talking to each other.

His eyes grew determined as he remembered that he planned to help these kids. Looking inside his wallet, which he had within the left side of his yukata, he noted, thanks to the allowance he got from his parents, that he had enough money to buy food for a family of 10. Having parents like Minato and Kushina, it's not surprising with the amount of money that he had.

He, unlike his siblings, saved his allowance money, not really knowing how to spend it, until today.

Gaining their attention, Naruto gave them a big smile.

"How would you all like to have fun at the festival? Play games? Get new clothes? Eat? Of course, it'll all be on me."

They looked at him in awe and shock before Mitsuki said,

"You can't do that, Naruto! We're happy enough with the bread that you bought for us. You don't have to do this for us."

The others also agreed, but Naruto shook his head and his face grew stoic, slightly scaring them.

"You're right I don't have to," he lost his stoic appearance and regained his smile, "but I want to. So what do you say? Just so you know, I won't be taking a no from any of you."

The stood silent until Kokoa started crying tears of joy with a big smile on her face that was followed by everyone else.

Naruto grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

They gave out a big cheer and left to enjoy the festival.

The first thing that Naruto did was take them to a store and bought them all the clothes they wanted. Luckily, the owner gave him a discount, not just because he was the son of Minato and Kushina, but also because he also helped them out when a couple of teenage boys around 13 was causing a ruckus.

Naruto thanked the owner for his services and he then took the kids to a hot spring, making all the kids incredibly happy at finally getting clean, with Kokoa's hair turning a shining blond after getting rid of the dirt in it.

They then finally joined in on the festival, enjoying all the food being served. Genki really lived up to his name as he was laughing and running around, having competitions with Daichi and even the shy, Kiyoshi. Mitsuki and Kokoa were calmer than them, but were also laughing in joy.

Naruto watched all this in the background, glad to see the kids enjoying themselves.

Although, it wasn't long before Kokoa and Mitsuki noticed him just watching and practically dragged him to each stand, forcing him to join in on the fun.

He looked at the smiling faces of Daichi, Genki, Kiyoshi, Kokoa, and Mitsuki and could say without doubt in his mind that this festival was the best festival he ever went too.

Naruto, after a couple of hours having fun, noticed that it was about time for him to meet up with his family, but he didn't want to leave the others.

Suddenly, he gained an idea and he grinned.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I have to go meet up with my family to watch the fireworks. You want to watch with me?"

Everyone looked really excited and Mitsuki looked up at Naruto.

"Can we really?!"

Naruto nodded and they jumped for joy.

Naruto lead them to the top of the Hokage Monument and heard the voice of his father.

Minato noticed Naruto finally arrived and waved at him.

"Naruto! We're over here!"

Naruto turned his head and saw that they were all sitting on his father's head, making him roll his eyes, but there was a smile on his face.

He waved back and quickly approached with the others behind him.

Minato smiled at Naruto, glad to see that he made it, but noticed 5 children behind them.

"Oh? Who are they, Naruto?"

Naruto was about to answer, but Genki sudden shout interrupted him.

"Wait, your dad's the Hokage?!"

Naruto blinked but nodded.

"Yeah didn't you guys know?"

He didn't hear an answer, but when he saw that awe and shocked look in their faces, he got his answer.

Naruto shook his head and turned back to address his amused father with a big smile that he rarely saw on Naruto's face.

"Father, I'd like you to meet my friends."

Minato sensed that was the truth, but could tell there was more to that.

Naruto also saw that his father knew there was more so he gained a sad smile before mouthing a 'I'll tell you later', causing Minato to nod.

Naruto turned back to the others and motioned to his dad.

"This, as you guys know, is the Fourth Hokage, but also my father, Minato Namikaze."

They, not surprisingly, showed respect and bowed to him.

After they each introduced themselves to Minato, Naruto told them to talk to his siblings and mother while he talked to this father, which they did, albeit hesitantly, nervous to see how the Hokage's family would react to them.

They lost their nervousness, though, when Kushina's, Naruko's, and Menma's energetic and kind personality greeted them and welcomed them in like family.

Both father and son smiled, enjoying the faces of joy on their faces, before Minato turned to Naruto.

"So, Naruto, I can sense that you're telling the truth that they're your friends, but there's more isn't there?"

Naruto nodded solemnly and explained the situation to him.

"They are some orphans I met during the festival. I originally met them through Mitsuki, who was stealing some bread, which I later paid for. Father, when I saw how incredibly happy they were just receiving bread like a child does when receiving several gifts, it broke my heart. No child should go through what they're going through," Naruto glanced to the side, watching the laugh at the antics of Naruko and Menma, "I brought upon myself to bring even more happiness to them and in the short time I spent with them during the festival, I can say without a doubt that I'm close to each one of them as close as I am with you, mother, Mito, Naruko, and Menma."

Minato watched as Naruto stared back at him, right in the eyes with a burning fire of determination.

"Father, I have just one wish. I know I might being a little selfish, but will you grant me this wish? I won't ask for anything else, I promise."

Minato smiled and said,

"It's ok to be selfish, Naruto. After all, it is your birthday along with Naruko and Menma so you can ask for anything you want. So, what is your wish?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate.

"Can we adopt them into our family? We have a lot of room in our house. Mother likes to cook a lot so with more mouths to be, won't she be happy? Also, Menma and Naruko will enjoy playing with them? If this causes a problem, I will take full responsibility for it."

Minato was utterly speechless at the length's Naruto would go for these kids, but the more he thought about it, he smiled as he realized that this was what made Naruto, Naruto.

Minato didn't see any problem with adopting them because he was also an orphan like they were so he could understand what they were dealing with. The only problem was that they also needed Kushina's approval.

Hearing loud laughter, Minato turned his head and saw Kushina was the one who was laughing as she talked to Mitsuki and Kokoa.

He was now 100 percent sure that Kushina would approve.

Minato turned to Naruto, who was anxiously waiting for his answer, even if he didn't show it.

"Sure, Naruto. We'll adopt them. I'm sure your mother will be ecstatic, knowing her personality."

Father and son chuckled as they agreed about that.

Kushina noticed them chuckling and saw that the fireworks were going to start so he called them over.

"HEY! Naruto-chan, Minato-koi! The fireworks are about to start! Come on!"

Minato and Naruto followed her order, not wanting to face her wrath and quickly rushed over.

Minato sat by Kushina and Naruto sat all the way to the left by Mitsuki, who smiled up at him.

Looking over Mitsuki, he saw Daichi, Genki, and Menma sitting together, easily getting along, and Naruko, Kokoa, and Mito talking and commenting on how cute Kiyoshi was, causing said boy to blush, getting teased even more, but was having fun nonetheless.

The sound of an explosion got his attention and he looked up at the sky, seeing several colors go off in the sky.

Staring at the sky in awe for a while, Naruto turned his head right to look at the faces of his family.

He turned back to the sky with only one thought in his mind.

" _I swear that I will get stronger and do everything in my power to make them happy and protect them with my life."_ **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating earlier. I just got some writer's block. I would go to my laptop and try to write, but I had a hard time thinking what to write so this chapter might not be that good, but I'm slowly getting out of it. I'm going to try to update more frequently, but don't expect that much. With that,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece, or any other anime mentioned.**

 **Chapter 2: Becoming Genin! Results of Training!**

7 Years Later

"…998, 999,1,000."

Naruto dropped the metal stick with 3 large cylinder-like discs at the end of it and brought his right arm up, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

He stared down at his hands and clenched them, before releasing. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Looks like I'm getting used to the weights. Better get heavier weights next time I guess or just increase the gravity seals."

In the last 7 years, Naruto has grown beyond anyone has expected, both in body and spirit.

He was now standing at an incredible 5'4, taller than the average height for 13 year old of 5'1, and his hair was still a short spiky red, but was slicked back(Think Zoro after the 2 years), his dark blue eyes remained the same, and his dragon-like pupil got a bit larger and more oval like, instead of diamond like. His body was like that of 15 year old, which he concluded was thanks to his Uzumaki blood, instead of a 13 year old, with a developing 6 pack and lean, but large muscles.

His chose of clothing was a bit odd for a shinobi, but it wasn't weird as a certain man who yells of youth that we all know and would still work when traveling at night, to have a better chance of hiding against enemies.

He wears a long, open-black coat, with a crimson red sash around his waist to hold it all together, in which you can see 3 sword's sheath, color white, red, and black. Surprisingly, he didn't wear any kind of protection underneath, leaving his whole chest and stomach exposed, causing many girls his age, even some older women, to go crazy, which he gets irritated by.

As for his training, the time it takes Naruto to master a jutsu would make a prodigy the caliber of his sister, Mito, and Itachi jealous and the kind of workouts he does would probably make even the 'Green Beast' of Konoha cringe, considering how he has gravity seals placed on his body and on his weights that are equally outrageous with the lightest of his weights being 100 pounds!

For Ninjutsu, he was able to master Shape Manipulation within the first 2 years of training to such a high degree that, when he tried to recreate his father's **Rasengan** on pure notes alone, he was able to recreate it and master it within 6 days, totally crushing his father's time it took him to complete the **Rasengan**.

When he showed the **Rasengan** to his parents, he was incredibly amused when his father crouched to the ground with a raining cloud over his head as he drew circles on the floor while Kushina laughed at Minato and congratulated Naruto for his achievements.

Honestly, both parents never expected that to happen, but knew that Naruto was something special.

Anyways, Naruto, after finally mastering Shape Manipulation, decided to work on his Nature Manipulation next.

Grabbing some chakra paper from his father's desk, with his permission of course, Naruto charged some chakra into it and was pleasantly surprised by the outcome.

The chakra paper ripped into shreds, dividing into 2 piles, with one pile having each piece of paper crumpling up into a tiny ball that was smaller than a pebble and the other pile burning to ashes.

This revealed that his main affinities were Wind, Lightning, and Fire, and the strongest to weakest being in the same order.

He was glad with the affinities he had because it worked perfectly for his style of fighting, with all them being so destructive.

Naruto decided to work with his strongest affinity first, thinking that it would be the quickest to learn.

Despite it being his affinity, it actually took him 4 years to master his control over wind and he is half way done with Lightning in the last year, with Fire not even being worked on.

He was disappointed a little in himself at not mastering all 3 affinities, but was pleased nonetheless with at least completing one element and being halfway done with another.

This helped him master several Ninjutsu, with the most being of course, fire and lightning. His second most abundant of jutsus were Earth and Water.

Sadly and shockingly, the number of wind jutsus he learned was the least compared to the rest of the elemental jutsus he learned.

That didn't bring him down in the least, though, because he actually created some of his own wind jutsus, with his strongest one being B-Rank.

Overall, his level of Ninjutsu was around High-Chunin to Low-Jonin.

For his Genjutsu, Naruto would probably say that it was his weakest skill, considering how dense his chakra was and how he didn't show that much of an interest in it, but he did train enough that he could break out of an A-rank Genjutsu easily and could perform C to B-Rank Genjutsu, but that's as high as he could probably get for now.

His skills in Taijutsu was very impressive, considering he created his own personal fighting style from learning the basic Academy stances and reading scrolls on Taijutsu styles, such as Strong Fist. His fighting style, if one was to describe it, was a combination of street brawling and kicks that was very unpredictable that even an Uchiha would have some trouble reading his next attack. Although, the level of his Taijutsu is only High-Genin to Low-Chunin.

If one were to ask Naruto what was his best accomplishment while training, he would easily answer Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, especially Kenjutsu.

When he began his training in Fuinjutsu, his Uzumaki blood proved true and by the end of the of the 7 years, he was easily a level 7 borderline 8 out of 10 Seal Master, faster than his father and godfather could ever hope to achieve at his age. With this level, he could easily read complex seals and create seals in under 25 seconds. His Fuinjutsu level was High-Jonin to Low-Kage.

His last skill that he trained and his personal favorite, Kenjutsu, which would make the Seven Swordsman of the Mist feel impressed. The sword style that he spent 7 years creating was called the Three Swords Style or as he likes to call it, **Santoryu**. Along with creating this swords style, he branched out his sword style and created **Nitoryu** , Two Swords Style, and **Itoryu** , One Sword Style.

When he first showcased his **Santoryu** to his family through a spar with Yugao, one of Konoha's top swordsman, or swords woman in this case, they were all stunned at how easily Naruto was able to keep up with Yugao and even cut her armor.

They were all in awe at his abilities, especially Menma and Naruko who begged him to teach them, but the most terrifying thing about it all was that he was still improving it and wasn't even experienced as Yugao.

That made Minato, Kushina, and Yugao shiver at the thought.

Naruto's **Santoryu** was easily Mid-Kage to High-Kage level, but without his experience, it was only around Mid-Jonin.

When he thought about Kenjutsu, he glanced down to his swords at his left hip, specifically the ones with the red sheath and the black sheath, and smiled as he remembered how he got them.

He recalled when he was around 8, how every time he tried using some regular swords to create his **Santoryu** , they would break after a couple of attacks, so he decided to go out into town and see if he could buy some new swords.

As he was walking through the village, with some girls his age and women talking about how cute he looked walking around with **Wado Ichimonji** strapped to his hip, much to his slight annoyance, Naruto felt a dark aura calling to him, confusing him greatly.

Despite the feeling, Naruto decided to follow to see where it would lead him and he was surprised to see himself standing in front of a weapons store called "The Bleeding Tiger".

Ignoring the weird title and the stares from the people who saw him enter, Naruto continued to follow the dark aura and he reached a barrel full of swords that was only 24,000 yen.

When he picked up the sword, Naruto stared at it for a couple of seconds and realized that the sword was exuding a dark aura because it was cursed so when he saw the owner of the store rush to him with a panicked look, he wasn't even startled when he tried to stop him from buying the sword, which he found out was called **Sandai Kitetsu**.

Ignoring all the owner's warnings, Naruto decided to test his luck and unsheathed it and threw it in the air. He then stuck out his right arm and closed his eyes waiting. The sword passed his arm harmlessly and Naruto picked up the sword.

Turning to the owner, who fell on his ass in shock, Naruto asked to buy the sword, but he was pleasantly surprised when the owner let him have the sword for free and gave him an extra sword called **Yubashiri** , even after Naruto tried to persuade him to let him pay.

After that day, Naruto was never seen without his three swords.

"Naruto-Nii-Sama! Breakfasts ready! If you don't come down, Genki will eat all your food!"

Naruto's smile grew as he heard the voice of his new adopted sister.

After they watched the fireworks, Naruto told Mitsuki, Kokoa, Genki, Daichi, and Kiyoshi that they could sleep at their house and when they tried to decline, his mother, father, and siblings were very persistent in letting them stay so they reluctantly accepted.

They then went to the house, where they had a huge party in celebration for their birthdays and received gifts from several clans and their godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, which was a toad summing for Menma, Slugs summoning for Naruko, and scrolls in Fuinjutsu and Iryojutsu for Naruto.

The next day after that, Minato explained to Kushina about what he talked with Naruto and she, predictably, thought it was a great idea.

When they were all having breakfast, Minato and Kushina told them all how they were going to adopt them into the family, causing them to be stunned, which was later broken when Menma and Naruko started cheering and Mito patting their heads. They immediately started to cry tears of joy and they easily came up to the conclusion that Naruto was behind it all so they jumped him, hugging him so hard that he actually turned blue.

Minato made it official by signing some papers, officially making them all children of the Hokage.

Kushina wanted the whole village to know so after they signed the papers, Minato got the whole village to gather around and introduced each of their new children.

They were nervous at first, thinking that the people would reject them, but their worries vanished when the whole village cheered instead.

Although, there was some who thought Minato's chose of adopting some orphans was a bad idea, specifically the council(Danzo, Homura, and Koharu), but Minato shut them up when he showed why he was the Hokage and also described how he was an orphan himself.

Naruto shook his head and replied back.

"Ok, Mitsuki! I'm coming!"

Naruto grabbed a white cloth from nearby and started to wipe off the sweat he accumulated while working out as he gazed at his rooms.

Thanks to some seals he created, he was able to increase the size of his room 10x it's original size and now half of his room was seen with a bunch of weights he uses for training.

Getting the last bit of sweat off his body, Naruto put his coat back on and tightened his red sash around his waist, securing the swords in place at his hip, and exited his room, heading for the kitchen.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Dinner Table

"Menma, you jerk! I know you were the one who took my piece of bacon!"

"No, I didn't! I swear! It was Genki! Just look at him, he looks really suspicious!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this, Menma-Nii!"

If one were to be in the room, they would see a humongous table currently filled with 9 people, with two seats currently unoccupied.

The ones who were speaking was shown to be a girl with long smooth golden hair tied into two ponytails, a boy with golden spiky hair, and another boy who had shaggy brown hair.

The girl with the long golden smooth hair tied into two ponytails looked to be around 13 years old, who had 3 whisker marks on each cheek, deep blue eyes, and C-Cup Breasts. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a blue skirt with some black shorts under it, and dark blue shinobi sandals.

Currently, she was standing up, revealing that she was 4'8, leaning over the table as she glared at the boy with golden hair.

The boy with golden spiky hair looked to be the same age as the girl, but was shorter than her as he stood at 4'7, had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks as well and violet eyes, He was wearing an orange shirt with a blue jacket over it, black shinobi pants, and dark blue shinobi sandals.

Menma leaned over the table as well as he started butting heads with Naruko with a scowl on his face.

The others at the table just shook their heads, with the exception of one who was smiling a very creepy smile.

The other occupants was shown to be Minato, who didn't look like he aged a day since 7 years ago, Mito, Mitsuki, Kokoa, Genki, Daichi, and Kiyoshi.

Mito's grown into an even more beautiful woman in the last 7 years with her long smooth red hair tied into a low ponytail, violet eyes, D-Cup breasts, and a figure that would make any straight man drool, much to her ire. She was at a height of 5'7 and was wearing the typical uniform of a Jonin with the green vest that was over a blue skin-tight shirt, black shinobi pants with a white bandage wrapped around her right ankle, and black shinobi sandals.

Mitsuki, Kokoa, Genki, Daichi, and Kiyoshi have changed from dirty and hungry children to healthy and clean 11 year old children.

Mitsuki truly lived up to her name with her long black hair that shined when exposed to light and her bright amber eyes, Kokoa grew up to be a cute girl with shiny blond hair and her grey eyes that sparkled with excitement, Genki looked even more lively with his shaggy light brown hair and equally brown eyes that showed a lot of energy, Daichi was still respectful as ever, but was a lot smarter than back then and looked the part with his short smooth black hair and green eyes that gave him a very dignified appearance, and Kiyoshi also lived up to his name like Mitsuki as he was still the kind and innocent boy he was back then, but was less shy around others, who would describe how cute he was with his bright blue eyes that contrasted with his black hair.

Everyone shivered when they felt a dark presence wash over them all, but Menma and Naruko were shaking more than the others as it was concentrated on them.

They all robotically turned their heads to Mito, who still had her smile that looked like she was feigning innocence as she hid what she was truly thinking.

"Menma, Naruko. If you two don't stop arguing, I shall be forced to _teach_ you both a lesson."

This immediately made the two sit back down in their seats and an awkward silence took place.

Minato gave a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

" _It seems that Mito still has the ability to keep those two in control._ "

"Well, that was interesting. Thank you, Mito, for stopping the two."

Mito turned to her father with her smile still in place.

"Of course, Father."

She then started to giggle in a creepy manner with her left hand covering her mouth that just made the atmosphere even more awkward.

It was soon broken, though, by the appearance of Naruto, who stared at the room with confusion.

"Why is everyone so quiet?"

The sudden voice of Naruto broke them out of their silence and immediately, Naruko, Kokoa, and Mitsuki on Naruto as they all hugged him, causing Naruto to slightly be pushed back.

"Good Morning, Naruto-Kun!/Naruto-Nii-Kun!/Naruto-Nii-Sama!"

The girls blinked and glared at each other with imaginary lightning coming out of their eyes as they all had the same thought.

" _Naruto-Kun/Naruto-Nii-Kun/Naruto-Nii-Sama is mine!_ "

Naruto was startled by the sudden hug at first, but soon he chuckled as he patted all their heads, causing them to smile in joy, and removed himself from the hug, causing them to sigh or whine in disappointment.

"Good Morning to you as well, Naruko-Chan, Kokoa-Chan, Mitsuki-Chan."

Naruto easily moved through them and smiled to the rest as he nodded.

"Good morning Father, Mito-Nee, Menma, Genki, Kiyoshi, Daichi."

They replied back and Naruto sat in his usual seat, which was next to Mito, who, like usual, ruffled his hair.

The girls returned to their seat as well, still disappointed at the loss of Naruto's touch, at the same time Kushina came in with a tray of more food.

Kushina blinked slightly in surprise at Naruto's presence at the table when he wasn't there before, but smiled while putting the tray in the middle of the table.

"Good morning, Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto smiled at his mother and nodded.

"Good morning, Mother."

After they greeted one another, they all continued to eat their breakfast.

When they were done, they all went to the living room and Minato and Kushina, along with Mito by Kushina and the others behind them, stood in front of Naruto, Naruko, and Menma with proud and joyful smiles on their faces.

Minato was the first to start as he said,

"As you three know, today is the day you take the Genin Exams to see if you are worthy to become Genin, but we all know how hard you three worked so we aren't worried and will be waiting for you at the front gates of the academy, ready to celebrate your achievement of becoming Genin."

Naruko and Menma grinned widely while Naruto gave a smirk.

Kushina continued for Minato with a serious expression on her face.

"Remember to not be arrogant and to take being a Genin very seriously. Even though you will only be doing D-Rank and C-Rank missions in the beginning, you should always be alert and prepare for any surprises."

They grew serious as well and nodded to their mother's words, causing her to lose her serious expression and gain a happy smile.

"Good. Now, shouldn't you three be heading out?"

They all smiled, with Naruto giving a smaller smile, and left the house, but not before giving proper goodbye to Minato, Kushina, Mito, Daichi, Genki, Kiyoshi, Kokoa, and Mitsuki.

As the three walked towards the academy, the villagers would greet them, mostly Naruko and Menma, and wish them luck, causing them to reply back in kind. The thing that irked Naruto, though, was how the some girls his age, even some women, were being very 'fan girlish' and declaring their love for him.

This made Menma envious of his brother and Naruko glare at the women or girls who dared stare at her 'Naruto-Kun'.

Naruto shivered suddenly and wondered why he felt like some tasty meat on display.

He shook his head, getting rid of the feeling, and they continued on their way to the academy.

Academy-Room 201

It didn't take them that long to reach the academy, only a few minutes at most, and as soon as they entered their classroom, they went to their friends.

Naruko went over to Hinata and started a conversation immediately with the shy, but kind girl, Menma greeted Kiba with a loud yell while Shikamaru and Choji nearby responded with their own greeting as well, and Naruto headed over to a girl sitting by the window in the far back, whose features was covered by the shadows.

When he reached the girl, the shadows disappeared and Naruto got to see what the girl looked like.

The girl in question was shown to be a beautiful teen with long smooth black hair, two bangs framing her face, High C-Cup breasts, and the figure that some would describe as a goddess. She was wearing a black high-collared shirt with a symbol of a red and white fan on the back, dark blue shorts that went as far as the middle of her thigh, and black shinobi sandals.

This was Megumi Uchiha, twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha and 1 out 3 Uchiha's left in the world, due to her older brother, Itachi, massacring the entire clan, only leaving her and Sasuke alive, when they were 8 years old.

After that day, many people looked at the twins with pity.

Sasuke thought the looks were of them mocking him so he would always scowl and stay silent. His thoughts were now only about Itachi and how he would kill him to avenge his clan, totally ignoring the existence of her sister all together as he spent all his time training.

On the other hand, Megumi, unlike her brother who was pissed off, was incredibly depressed and cried for several nights as she remembered coming home to see all the dead bodies of her family, especially her mother, who she was close to the most out of everyone.

After she couldn't cry anymore, Megumi almost fell in the same path as her brother, but was saved from a certain blond swordsman who didn't look at her with pity and told her to train so that when she faced Itachi, she would be strong enough to get some answers for his actions, which confused everyone greatly as Itachi was seen as a pacifistic person, and that she would also have the power to protect those close to her.

Megumi, ever since the day she met Naruto, got out of her depression and was friendlier and kinder, like Mikoto, to everyone.

Thanks to this, she was able to make several friends, with her closest being Naruto(obviously), Shino, and Yakumo.

Also, unknown to Naruto himself, Megumi developed a huge crush on her best friend and was determined to do everything to get him to like her.

Naruto smiled at Megumi, who responded with a smile in kind and a very unnoticeable blush on her cheeks, and said,

"Good Morning, Megumi-Chan. How are you?"

"I'm great, Naruto-Kun, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Your welcome and I'm doing fine."

Naruto sat down next to Megumi and they continued their conversation, just talking about things like being Genin and everyday things, while students started to come into the room.

Shino Aburame and Yakumo Kurama arrived after 10 minutes or so and joined up with Naruto and Megumi.

The story behind how all four them became friends take place around a year after the Uchiha Massacre.

Naruto and Megumi came to the Academy early one day and decided to walk around the academy since they had so much time.

As they walked together, with Megumi blushing as she glanced at Naruto from time to time, they found Shino crouched down on the ground by bushes while some kids around him called him a freak for liking bugs.

Naruto and Megumi almost instantly were upon the group and scared them off. Megumi then asked if Shino was okay and Shino thanked them with his usual monotone voice before going back to watching some bugs on the ground.

Megumi was a little miffed at the way Shino thanked them, but Naruto didn't mind and actually crouched by Shino, who had his eyebrows raised to show his surprise, as he watched the bugs with him.

Naruto commented how cool he thought the Aburame clan was, due to him studying about the clans in Konoha and outside of the village, recalling how they used bugs to fight for them and thought it was an interesting way of fighting. Also, he thought that the ability to track someone with bugs was also cool.

Shino, from that day, started to hang out with Naruto and Megumi, considering they were the only ones to ever not be freaked out by bugs crawling on his face and actually thought it was cool.

With how they became friends with Yakumo, Yakumo was introduced to the class and was told of her special condition that Minato along with Kushina and Jiraiya was still working on at the time.

Most of the students thought she was a freak and didn't even try to keep their thoughts to themselves as they made fun of her for several days, but Naruto, Megumi, and Shino didn't know this due to the students making fun of her when they weren't in the vicinity.

It wasn't that surprising when Yakumo finally had enough and lashed out at them with her Genjutsu, causing some students to be injured, but not that bad as Minato appeared in a flash and was able to knock her out before anyone got too hurt.

When she was brought back to class the next day, the students gained terrified looks on their face and Yakumo brought her head down to hide her face, but was surprised when Naruto, followed by Megumi and Shino, stood by her and defended her, saying how they deserved what they got.

Yakumo cried tears of joy that day and was accepted into their group. The best part about it was that was around the same time that Minato and Kushina finished the seal, sealing the Ido and making it's power her own, causing her complexion to brighten up and her strength to improve tremendously, which she took advantage of by training with either Megumi or Naruto.

Also, Yakumo developed feelings for a certain red haired swordsman, causing a small rivalry with Megumi to form.

All conversations in the room was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Sakura and Ino, who were arguing about who was Sasuke's favorite in the middle of class.

Naruto shook his head in disappointment, Megumi, despite being friendlier and kinder, glared slightly at them in disgust along with Yakumo, and Shino rubbed his temples.

Sakura and Ino weren't able to continue as Iruka and Mizuki appeared in the class.

"Alright! Everyone to your seats! We will now be explaining how this will go!"

Almost as fast as Minato's Hiraishin, the students were in their seats, causing Iruka and Mizuki to jump back slightly at the speed before Iruka shook his head, getting back on track.

Going over to his desk, he grabbed a pile of papers and held them up.

"Okay! For the first portion of your exams, you will all be taking a test to see if you were actually studying these past couple of years!"

A few groans were heard and Iruka gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"Shut it, you brats! No complaining!"

They instantly shut up and Iruka smirked.

"Better. As I was saying, you will be taking a written test, which Mizuki and I will hand to each of you individually," Mizuki, who was next to him, nodded his head in agreement, " A word of advice, read the instructions, _carefully_."

With his final instructions, Iruka and Mizuki started walking up and through the rows, handing each student a paper faced down.

When they were done passing it out, Iruka held up a timer.

"You will all have an hour to finish your test! BEGIN!"

Naruto flipped his paper over and sensed something wrong.

Under his desk, he brought his hands together, forming the ram sign, and sent out a weak pulse of chakra, mentally saying,

" _KAI!_ "

The paper, before his eyes, shimmered and revealed different instructions.

" **If you are reading these instructions, you have passed the true intentions of the test, which is the ability to pick up on Genjutsu. Please turn this paper around and write 'The Will of Fire", in which you shall hand this paper to the instructor, proceed out of the room, and wait outside for further instructions.** "

Naruto quirked an eyebrow before shrugging and doing as instructed. He turned the paper around and quickly wrote 'The Will of Fire'. He then stood up and headed down the stairs, confusing most of the students since they didn't read the instructions yet, handed the paper to Iruka, who subtly nodded, and headed outside.

Once he saw the training dummies, Naruto sat by a nearby tree and closed his eyes, waiting for someone to arrive.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto sensed several chakra signatures and opened his eyes.

He saw his siblings, friends, children from Konoha's clan, and even some civilians, which surprised him when he saw Sakura, approaching his way.

Naruto also sensed most of the civilians who inside the building feeling sad.

Oh yeah, Naruto discovered, along with the ability to sense others, he had the ability to sense the emotions or intentions of a person.

This ability proved very useful at times as he was able to tell if someone was telling a lie or not.

He stood up and dusted his pants a little before walking to Megumi and standing by her and Yakumo and Shino.

Iruka, with Mizuki by his side, was seen standing in front of the group of students who passed the first part of the test with a clipboard in his hands.

Raising his head, Iruka enhanced his voice a little with chakra, explaining the next part of the exams.

"Alright, listen up! For those who still don't understand, you have all passed the first part of the exams!"

At this, almost every student aside from Naruto, his group of friends, and Sasuke, gave out a massive cheer.

Iruka gained a tick mark on his forehead for being interrupted and yelled out,

"Be quiet! I understand that you're all happy, but please refrain from interrupting me when I'm trying to explain the next part of the exams!"

This got those who cheered to instantly shut up, with Menma and Naruko gaining terrified looks on their faces at the thought of failing because of their cheering, causing Naruto to chuckle.

Iruka nodded his head.

"Good. Continuing on from where I left off, you all passed the firs part of the exams. For the next portion of your exams, we will be examining the level of your Taijutsu and Bukijutsu(Weapon Techniques) skills. The first thing we shall examine is your Bukijutsu skills so Mizuki and I will call each one of you one at a time to step forward, right behind this line,"

Here, Iruka stepped to the left and motioned with his right hand a drawn line on the floor.

"Where we will hand you a set of 10 shuriken to hit the logs over there,"

Iruka pointed with his right hand to the logs, which were colored into 5 vertical bars with the 2 bars near the end being white, the two closest to the middle being green, and the one in the middle being red, a couple of feet away,

"and then, after you're done with that, we will give you another set of 10 shuriken to hit a set of moving targets,"

Iruka pressed a button on the floor with his left foot, causing a couple sections of the field to open up, revealing targets attached to sticks that moved from side to side, before he turned back to the nervous or anxious looking students,

"We will then hand you a set of 10 kunai, in which the process will repeat again. The passing grade is at least a 6/10. The second part of the test will be Taijutsu, in which you can either have the choice of facing Mizuki or another student. Any questions?"

There was pure silence so he took that as a no.

"Okay then. If there's no questions, then the second part of the exams shall begin! We will going in alphabetic order from last name. Now, Kazuna and Kaito, please step forward."

Naruto, as he watched the performance of the students, which was mostly civilians, he cringed at how badly most of them performed and wondered if they even trained at all. Although, he was glad that at least some were pretty decent or a bit better than average.

He mostly concentrated on those who came from the clans that resided in Konoha and their results were to be expected, considering they came from shinobi clans.

Shino did really well, getting an impressive score of 9/10 with the shuriken on the logs, 8/10 with the moving targets, 8/10 with the kunai on the logs, and 8/10 with the moving targets.

Choji's score slightly surprised him, remembering seeing him act a lot like Shikamaru, but only because he spent a lot of time eating most of the time, with the kind Akimichi boy getting a 8/10 with shuriken on the logs, 7/10 with moving targets, 7/10 with kunai on the logs, and 8/10 with moving targets.

Even though Sakura came from a civilian family, Naruto was incredibly surprised by her results because of her reputation as a Fan girl being well known.

Her results were 9/10 with shuriken on the logs, 7/10 with moving targets, 8/10 with kunai on the logs, and 6/10 with moving targets.

Hinata was expected with her keen eyesight her clan was well known for and her results were 10/10 with shuriken on the logs, 8/10 with moving targets, 9/10 with kunai on the logs, and 8/10 with moving targets.

Kiba's was pretty good and he got 7/10 with shuriken on the logs, 8/10 with moving targets, 8/10 with kunai on the logs, and 9/10 with moving targets, probably due to him being used to fast speeds.

Yakumo, thanks to her training, surprised everyone besides Naruto, Megumi, and Shino with her results because they expected her to only train in Genjutsu. She got 9/10 with shuriken on the logs, 9/10 with moving targets, 8/10 with kunai on the logs, and 7/10 with moving targets.

Shikamaru, who was too lazy and wasn't even trying, barely passed by getting 6/10 for all the results, but Naruto knew that he could've got a better score if he really tried.

Megumi, her results being expected, got a near perfect score with her only missing one for the kunai moving targets.

Sasuke, being the 'prodigy' he was, got a perfect score with all the shuriken and kunai landing perfectly in the red zone, causing his Fan girls to give annoying cheers.

Menma and Naruko went after he did and expectantly got a perfect score as well, being the son and daughter of the Hokage and Red Hot Habanero as well as being trained by them tends to do that to you.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Please step forward!"

Naruto shook his head, breaking himself away from his thoughts, and stepped forward.

Stepping forward, directly behind the line, Naruto looked towards Iruka, who gave him a kind smile.

"Good Luck, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his teacher, who never showed favoritism, which he respected, and was very helpful and kind to everyone.

"Thank you, Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka nodded and handed him 10 shuriken, which felt very light in his hands compared to his weights at home.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the logs as he crossed his arms over his chest. He waited a couple seconds later before he thrust his arms out, sending the shuriken flying.

He got 9/10 of the targets, which he was satisfied with.

For the rest, he got 8/10 with the moving targets and a perfect score with the kunai.

Everyone seemed really surprised, expecting more from Naruto, but most of them didn't really care, whispering to each other that Menma and Naruko had gained most of the talent, angering Megumi and Yakumo who were near by.

Naruto, himself, just shrugged, not really caring that he didn't get a perfect score, and stepped back letting the exams continued.

When he stepped back, Naruto saw that Megumi and Yakumo were very angry.

He blinked before he asked,

"Is something wrong?"

The two jumped slightly when they heard Naruto's voice before they blushed in embarrassment.

Megumi cleared her throat as her blush died down and glared to the side, causing Naruto be startled since she's always so kind, where most of the students were whispering to each other as they stared at Naruto.

"They were talking about how Menma and Naruko were born with all the talent and describing how you were left with none, just because you didn't get a perfect score."

Yakumo was also glaring at them and nodded her head in agreement to her statement.

Naruto's mouth opened as he let out an 'aw' before he sighed, shaking his head.

"It's fine. Just let them think what they want. I don't care what they think."

They were about to retort, but Naruto gave them hard stare, causing their words to die in their throat.

With that, Naruto went back to watching the rest of the students who were still taking the test.

Ino, pretty much, got the same exact score as Sakura, causing them to butt heads with imaginary lightning to burst from there eyes, where they met in the middle clashing against one another.

Iruka marked the last couple of scores down on his clipboard before he raised his head again.

"Alright, now we will be examining your skills with Taijutsu. Follow Mizuki and myself where we'll have more space."

Iruka and Mizuki turned right and started walking, which the students quickly followed until they stopped by a fence and a clear area.

Turning around, Iruka explained the rules for this part of the exams.

"As I said before, you can either choose to fight Mizuki, who shall be going at high genin speeds, where you will have to at least get a total of 3 successful hits, or face a fellow student, where you shall fight until I say to stop or the other falls unconscious."

The students nodded and Iruka started calling names in the same order and asked whether they wanted to fight Mizuki or another student.

Most of the students chose to fight each other, but the rare ones that did fight with Mizuki were easily beaten, causing everyone else who was thinking on taking Mizuki to change their mind.

Naruto, whenever a student fought Mizuki, narrowed his eyes, watching Mizuki's facial expression, which showed a smug grin, full of sadistic joy.

He decided to think about that later, but he couldn't stop feeling sickened when he felt the dark and sadistic joy from Mizuki's being.

Anyways, the students mostly kept choosing to fight another student, with one boy actually being jealous of Sasuke and challenging him to a fight, with Sasuke easily beating the student, which he did with a smug grin on his face, thinking no one could be as strong as an 'Elite' Uchiha like him.

The same thing happened to Megumi and Yakumo, with some girls, who were Naruto Fan girls, being jealous and thinking that they had a chance with Naruto if they beat them, but boy were they disappointed when Megumi and Yakumo easily crushed them in a fight.

Kiba, due to his clan, was very proficient with Taijutsu and easily beat his opponent; Shikamaru and Choji were paired together, where both only showed enough to pass before both decided to stop fighting; Sakura, obviously, challenged Ino and they fought with the standard Academy Taijutsu, where they both knocked each other out, making it a draw; Hinata won her fight, only because she was encouraged by Menma and Naruko, which she still tried to make the damage less painful for the opponent; Shino fought decently and strategically; Menma fought like a street brawler with a lot of speed and unpredictability; and Naruko fought with a lot of strength, due to being trained by Kushina and Tsunade who fought with a lot of their strength, and flexibility.

Iruka wrote something down on his clipboard and noticed the last person to fight was Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto. You are the last person on the list who hasn't fought yet so what will it be? With Mizuki or another student, who is in the best condition?"

Iruka was expecting Naruto to be like the others and choose to fight another student, but was taken aback when Naruto said,

"I choose to fight Mizuki-Sensei."

Iruka blinked along with the other students before he nodded a bit slowly.

"If that's what you want Naruto."

Iruka turned his head to Mizuki, looking at him questioningly. Mizuki nodded his head to answer his look and stepped up.

From the sidelines, Megumi, Yakumo, and Naruko stared at Naruto with worry, thinking the same exact thought.

" _Please be careful, Naruto-kun._ "

Naruto stepped forward and got into his fighting stance, with his legs bent and left hand in a fist facing Mizuki and right arm pulled back, staring at Mizuki with narrowed yet bored eyes.

Mizuki slightly jumped back at the look in Naruto's eyes before he shook his head and got into his own fighting stance, while internally he was grinning darkly.

" _This is just perfect. If can't take out my frustration on that blond bastard who wouldn't promote me, then I can take it out on his child._ "

Iruka got in the middle between the two, with his right arm raised high in the air, looking both at them, one at a time before turning to the other.

"Are you both ready?"

They nodded.

"Then let this match," he brought down his arm, "BEGIN!"

 **Naruto VS Mizuki**

Mizuki quickly rushed at Naruto, clearly at Chunin speeds, and pulled back his left arm with a smug grin.

" _I bet he couldn't even see me move and is paralyzed in fear. I'll show this brat that fighting me was a bad idea._ "

Too bad for Mizuki, who didn't know that Naruto was someone who trained with gravity seals and could easily match a Jonin in speed.

Mizuki thrusted his left fist out, expecting to feel something come in contact with his fist, but was left stunned when he hit nothing and Naruto wasn't where his fist was supposed to be, stunning the audience as well who tried to find Naruto.

Naruto reappeared, a second later, directly by the still stunned Mizuki and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick with his right leg.

" _One…_ "

Naruto disappeared again and reappeared in Mizuki's path. When he was close enough, Naruto gave him a powerful uppercut to his chin, breaking his jaw and some of his teeth and sending him flying up this time.

" _Two…_ "

Naruto crouched and, with his powerful trained legs, jumped faster and higher than Mizuki, who was still going up.

He put his hands together and bent his arms until his hands were behind his head.

He brought them down, coming into contact with Mizuki's head, and sent Mizuki flying down head first into the ground.

Naruto fell slowly to the floor and landed gracefully on the ground, staring at Mizuki's down form with bored eyes.

" _Three._ "

He brought his head back up to stare at the wide-eyed Iruka and classmates before he said,

"I win."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the new chapter and I know it's not as long as my other chapters, but its been a while since I updated so I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing, but I'll keep trying to improve. So with that,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece, or any other anime.**

 **Chapter 3: Traitors and The Beginning of a Legend**

Naruto, with a black ninja headband worn proudly on his left bicep, smiled as he walked behind his family, just watching them interact as they walked toward's an Akimichi owned restaurant to celebrate his, Menma's, and Naruko's success at graduating.

Menma was bragging about how awesome he did in the exams to Genki and Kiyoshi, who had stars in their eyes as they looked at him, until Naruko came up and told them that Menma was the deal last before backing away.

This caused Menma to gain an invisible raincloud over his head as he looked down while Genki stared laughing, Kiyoshi tried to cheer him up, and Daichi to chuckle at his state.

Naruko, Kokoa, and Mitsuki were giggling at Menma before they started to whisper to one another about something Naruto couldn't hear and glanced at him from time to time before looking away with blushes on their face, which confused Naruto even more.

Minato and Kushina were behind them, smiling at seeing the looks on their faces and at the sounds of laughter, as they were having a conversation with Mito about something.

Naruto continued to smile as he turned his head up a little, thinking about the exams.

After easily beating Mizuki with no mercy, Naruto was told by Iruka that he passed the Taijutsu Exam with flying covers, admitting to the red haired preteen that he barely saw him move, and told that class to wait for the next portion of the exam as he took Mizuki to the infirmary.

Iruka came back after a while and told the class that the last exam was the Ninjutsu Exam, where they have to perform the 3 required jutsus to pass: **_Substitution, Transformation, and Clone Jutsu_**.

Some of the civilians students failed, but the rest of the civilians barely passed while the children of clans pretty much passed with flying colors.

Iruka then went on to explain to the passing class that they will learn about team assignments next week and to get their I.D. picture taken before the week ends.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a hand waving in his face.

He blinked owlishly before he followed the arm up to an amused, but slightly worried Mito.

Mito put her hands on her hips as she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes."

Naruto shook his head and gave Mito a small reassuring smile.

"I'm alright, Mito-Nee. I just spaced out, thinking about the exams."

Mito smiled back and chuckled a little bit, ruffling Naruto's head with her left hand.

"Well, alright, but you shouldn't be thinking about that since you already passed."

Naruto chuckled along with her and nodded his head.

"I guess that's true."

Mito nodded, feeling satisfied that she got Naruto out from his head, and motioned behind her with her right thumb.

"We should probably catch up with the others. I told mom and dad that they could head inside while I try to get you out of your funk."

Naruto was about to agree, but then he noticed something on the top of a building a couple distance away.

No one knew why, but it seemed that Naruto's dragon like eyes were able to see things clearly from a long distance, both at night and in the morning, where in the night it seemed to glow an ethereal blue color.

Anyways, Naruto concentrated on the object and was able to see an outline of a person with a big object, which Naruto immediately identified as a scroll, on their back.

The person turned their head left and right, as if they were making sure no one was able to see them, before they left towards the direction of the west gate of the Village.

This all occurred within two seconds and Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering who the person was and why they had such a big scroll on his back.

Deciding to investigate this even further, Naruto gave Mito an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Mito. I forget something back at the Academy. Tell father and mother that I went to go back and get it. I'll be back in a bit."

Mito stared at him suspiciously, but eventually let up and gave him a small smile.

"Okay, but be careful. It's dark out so be sure to watch where you step."

Naruto nodded and Mito turned around walking towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Naruto dropped his smile and narrowed his eyes, looking towards the direction the person left.

" _So they left that way, huh?_ "

Naruto's form disappeared from sight, not even leaving a sign that he was ever there.

If he looked back, he would've seen that Mito turned around and was staring at his previous position with a frown on her face.

Even though Mito knew that Naruto was lying, she trusted him to not do anything stupid and knew that he could take care of himself better than Menma and Naruko.

" _Whatever you're doing Naruto, I hope you don't get involved in something dangerous._ "

With Naruto

Naruto, due to him using his full speed, easily caught up with the person and was quietly following them like a true shinobi.

What he noted was that the person was moving at Chunin Speeds, making Naruto come to the conclusion that the person was at least a Chunin level shinobi.

When the person stopped, Naruto stopped on a nearby branch and was able to see more of their features and wasn't even surprised that the person running was Mizuki and the scroll on his back was the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

Mizuki took the scroll from his back and stared down at it greedily, chuckling evilly.

"After I give this to Orochimaru-sama, I'll gain even more power and be unstoppable!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed even more and he grew a scowl, staring at Mizuki in disgust.

" _I'm not even surprised that he's traitor, but still, how could a person abandon their home and betray their friends just for power?_ "

Here, a boy with a duck ass hairstyle sneezed and glared around him, feeling the urge to attack anyone in sight.

Naruto put his right hand on **Yubashiri** and got ready to push off the branch to attack Mizuki.

" _I can't let him give that to Orochimaru. If he gained that scroll, who knows what kind of things he can do?_ "

Before he could strike, he was forced to stop at the sound of another person appearing.

"Mizuki! How could you do this?!"

Naruto cursed at the bad timing and stared worriedly at Iruka.

" _Why is Iruka-sensei here? Even though he's a chunin, I can tell that he'll have a hard time fighting Mizuki, considering he was his friend, which will only lead to his death knowing Mizuki's true nature._ "

Mizuki chuckled darkly and put the scroll on his back again before turning around to face Iruka.

"I'm surprised you were able to find me, Iruka, but it doesn't matter because I can easily kill you. As for you're question, I can do this because I'm sick and tired of not being recognized for my greatness! That blond bastard of a Hokage didn't even give me a promotion when I rightfully deserved it! I have the strength, the speed, and everything else needed to be a Jonin and yet he still believes that I'm not ready to be a Jonin!"

Naruto scoffed quietly from his hiding spot.

" _Well, maybe it's because of you're crappy attitude and you violent tendencies._ "

Mizuki shook his head before he smirked evilly.

"It won't matter anymore because I'll leave this stupid village and gain even more power from Orochimaru-sama then I'll show that blond bastard what he lost!"

Iruka scowled and grit his teeth in anger before he yelled back,

"I'm sure that Hokage-sama has his reasons for not promoting you, but I'm sure if you wait a little longer, you'll get the promotion you want! Just stop this nonsense and return the Scroll of Seals! I promise I won't tell anyone that any of this happened."

Mizuki lost his smirk and scowled at Iruka.

"I'm tired of waiting, Iruka! Also, like I said, I don't care about that promotion anymore! Now, all I want is power, which Orochimaru-sama will provide after I give him this scroll."

Iruka frowned and shook his head as he took out a kunai with his left hand from his ninja pouch on the top his left back pocket.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki, but since you chose not to cooperate, I must stop you! I won't let you take that scroll to Orochimaru!"

Mizuki chuckled, shaking his head side to side.

"Iruka, you fool. I was going to let you go, but now, I think I'm just going to kill you and I'll do it with this small sample of power from Orochimaru-sama!"

Iruka and Naruto both had the same thoughts.

" _WHAT?!_ "

Mizuki took out a small test tube like container with red liquid from within his left breast pocket on his flak jacket and uncorked it, drinking the fluids.

He then threw the container on the floor and his body started to change as he yelled.

His body grew so big that his shirt and flak jacket couldn't handle it and ripped to shreds, causing the Scroll of Seals to fall on the floor along with a fuma shuriken. His body also started to gain tiger like stripes and his hands and feet gained claws.

Mizuki flexed his claws, admiring them before he looked up at the shocked Iruka with a dark smirk.

" **As you can see, this is the type of power I can gain from Orochimaru-sama! Now,** " Mizuki bent down a little to pick up the fuma shuriken that fell when his shirt ripped and threw it at the still shocked Iruka, " **DIE!** "

Naruto, finally done watching and not wanting his sensei to die, pushed off the branch he was on to give him even more speed and stopped directly in front of Iruka.

He ignored the wide eyed look from Mizuki and watched as the fuma shuriken came closer.

A click sound was heard as Naruto had his hand on **Yubashiri** , which was slowly being unsheathed.

When the fuma shuriken, which was moving slow to Naruto's eyes, was close enough, Naruto's narrowed eyes seemed to shine for a second and fully unsheathed his sword and cut the fuma shuriken into several pieces before re-sheathing his sword.

This all happened within 1 second and in the eyes of Mizuki and Iruka, all they saw was the fuma shuriken stop in front of Naruto before falling in front of him in a millions pieces.

Iruka was finally able to come out of his shock and could only say,

"N-naruto?"

Naruto turned to Iruka and gave him a small smile.

"Are you alright, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka managed to nod slowly and Naruto nodded with his skill still in place.

"That's good, but I think you should let me handle this."

Iruka was really worried and was about to deny Naruto, but then remembered what happened during the Exams.

Iruka reluctantly nodded and said,

"Alright Naruto, but be careful."

Naruto nodded and turned back to Mizuki, who also broke out of his shock, and lost his smile. Naruto, instead, had a stoic appearance, but with narrowed eyes glaring daggers at Mizuki.

"Your fight is with me now, traitor."

With the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family

Minato was having a great time with his family, just eating, talking, and laughing like a regular family, but wondered why Naruto was taking so long.

He wasn't worried, though, because he knew how mature Naruto was and that he could take care of himself.

Minato tensed when he felt the presence of an ANBU appear and turned to the direction of the presence, seeing a masked man, whose mask was in the form of a boar, standing there.

"What happened, Boar?"

Boar knelt down to the ground with his right hand on the ground.

"Hokage-sama! It was reported that the Scroll of Seals has gone missing."

Minato stood up from his seat along with Kushina and Mito with startled looks while the preteens and kids looked confused.

"What?!"

After making sure that Boar was telling the truth, Minato ordered him to get as much people to search around and outside the village while Kushina tried to distract the curious preteens and children.

Mito remembered that Naruto seemed to be in a rush and widened her eyes.

" _Naruto, could he have…?_ "

With Naruto

Mizuki snarled before smirking at Naruto.

"While I wasn't expecting for you to be here, I'm glad that you are. Now I can get revenge for what you did to me!"

 **Naruto VS Mizuki**

Mizuki lunged at Naruto at Jonin speeds with his right hand out, ready to stab him with his claws.

Naruto had his own plans and easily blocked Mizuki with one arm, using **Yubashiri** as he stared into Mizuki's rage filled eyes with a bored look.

He then pushed him back using 25 percent of his strength, causing Mizuki to roll on the ground for a while until he stopped himself using his claws as he stood on all fours.

Naruto stabbed **Yubashiri** into the ground and untied his ninja headband from his left bicep before tying it to his forehead.

"I think I'll get a little serious since you are trying to kill me after all,"

He then unsheathed **Wado Ichimonji** and **Sandai Kitetsu** , where he put **Wado Ichimonji** in between his teeth, with the blade pointing to the right, and held **Sandai Kitetsu** with his right hand and took **Yubashiri** out of the ground with his left hand,

"and I'll show you how superior my **Santoryu** I've been developing is compared to your borrowed power."

Mizuki growled at Naruto before he started to rush at Naruto again.

" **YOUR DEAD, BRAT!** "

Mizuki, once he was close enough, brought down his right arm towards Naruto, but Naruto just dodged easily by jumping back. He growled at missing, but continued his onslaught as he followed up with a straight kick with his left leg.

Naruto blocked the approaching leg with his swords by crossing them and didn't budge an inch from his position, which really shows how strong Naruto really is.

Naruto pushed Mizuki's leg away, causing said man to stumble back, which Naruto took advantage of and rushed Mizuki at high Jonin speeds.

He, once in front of Mizuki, brought down **Yubashiri** and **Sandai Kitetsu** diagonally down Mizuki's chest before slashing Mizuki directly in the middle of his chest horizontally with **Wado Ichimonji** as he ran passed Mizuki from the left and stopped immediately behind the man.

" ** _Santoryu: Oni Giri_**."

Mizuki's chest suddenly exploded in a shower of blood and Mizuki yelled out in pain, but surprisingly, was still conscious as he was barely standing on his right knee.

Iruka, who was watching from the sidelines, could only stare in amazement at what he witnessed.

Form his perspective, he saw Naruto cross the swords in his hands before he disappeared and was behind Mizuki, whose chest exploded in a shower of blood not even a second after Naruto appeared behind him.

Naruto turned around and stared down at Mizuki, who turned his head to glare at Naruto, with bored eyes.

"Is that it? If it is, then you must be really stupid for joining Orochimaru."

Mizuki grit his teeth in anger and pain before yelling in anger,

" **How dare you, you brat?! I will make you pay!** "

Naruto just continued to stare at Mizuki with bored eyes.

"With the pace your going at, I highly doubt it."

Mizuki snapped and roared before charging at Naruto with even faster speeds, surprising Naruto a bit, and slashed at Naruto with his left hand, which Naruto responded by blocking with **Sandai Kitetsu** , then with his right hand, but only ended up with the same result.

Despite not being able to get a hit on Naruto, Mizuki continued relentlessly, determined to murder Naruto.

Naruto easily kept up with Mizuki, blocking his claws with his swords and striking with said swords, and he knew that eventually, Mizuki would start to feel the pain of his cuts and that's when he would strike.

Mizuki was still striking furiously, but then winced when he felt unbearable pain pulse from his chest, causing Naruto to strike yet again.

Placing **Yubashiri** and **Sandai Kitetsu** parallel to the floor over his right shoulder, Naruto swung **Yubashiri** in his left hand before he followed up with **Sandai Kitetsu** in his right hand and ended with **Wado Ichimonji** in his mouth.

" ** _Santoryu: Hyaku Hachi Pound Ho_**!"

This caused three air compressed projectiles to launch from his swings as they headed for Mizuki who could only stare in fear.

The projectiles hit Mizuki in the chest, where the first one made a shallow cut, the second one pushed him back, and the last one made him fall on his back, unconscious.

Iruka stared at Naruto in awe and shock as he sheathed his swords and untied his headband, which he tied again but back on his left bicep.

Naruto picked up the Scroll of Seals from Mizuki's previous position and turned to Iruka with a smirk on his face.

"I guess we should bring this in along with the traitor. Right, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka could only nod.


End file.
